Untitled
by Adsica
Summary: A story of love between a spirit broken boy and big shot actor. Will the love last, or will their differences come in the way of finding eternal happiness with each other. YugixYami
1. Chapter 1

My newest story, which I have been working on for the last few weeks. Since I finished on story, I thought I may as well write another. So here it is, my newest story, which I still need to find a good title to. By the way, this chapter has a lot of swearing, but later on it's less dirty. (starts scrubbing herself with soap) It's a rare event when I swear, vocally or on the computer. It's also very angsty and stuff, so be warned. I don't own Yugioh, or the song 'People Are Strange' by The Doors.

* * *

A loud crash was heard throughout the house. A sickening, strong smell of alcohol filled every space of clean air. It looked as though a hurricane occurred in the house, with all the toppled furniture, broken glass, and ripped up fabric as far as the eye could see. 

"You disgusting pig!" a voice screamed. "You're wasted, again!"

"How do you know?" a slurred, angry voice demanded. "I only had a couple drinks."

"A couple?" the woman's voice laughed. "You think I was fuckin' born yesterday, or somethin?"

"Don't use that tone with me, bitch," the man warned.

"Fuck off Henry," the woman told him. "Ya wasted pig."

"Shut up, Jenny," the man growled. "You sure as hell ain't the boss of me."

"Oh yes I am," Jenny spat back. "Without me, you're nothing!"

"Take that back!"

"Piss...off."

The sound of another piece of glass braking went off throughout the house, followed by loud cursing.

Upstairs from all the madness, two children sat in a closet.

One, a girl about nine years old, covered the younger one's ears. She had long red hair, held in place by a black headband and emerald green eyes.

The boy she was covering had tri-colored hair, and currently fearful, amethyst eyes.

They had to go through this fight every single night.

The girl, who was called Sonya, would take her five year old brother, Yugi, by the hand and lead him to the closet.

There she would try to soothe him, and make the experience a bit less frightening.

They lived with their father and step-mother who both, unfortunately, aren't the world's best parents.

Sonya understood that her father was just having a hard time getting past her mother's death. It was hard on everyone, but he took it the worst. He began to drink, and pick up a lot of women.

This month's model was Jennifer, or Jenny.

She just ignores Sonya and Yugi, and hangs around their father.

Sonya prefers it that way, though. Her father had a cold, icy heart towards Yugi now. He blamed the poor boy for everything, when he had nothing to do with it.

A car accident is a car accident. The child had no part in it.

"Sunny," Yugi whimpered. "Is it over yet?"

"It will be soon," Sonya assured. "We just have to hope for the best."

She covered his ears harder, as the yelling increased in volume.

"Sunny, is he coming?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think so," Sonya told him removing her hands from his ears. "The yelling stopped."

They heard someone stumble around the stair and swear constantly.

"Don't let him get me," Yugi pleaded. "I don't wanna be punished."

Sonya gave him a reassuring hug. "I won't let him."

Hearing him getting closer, Sonya got up and whispered, "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked. "You're not leaving me, are you?!"

"No, I'm always gonna be here for you," she reminded him.

"Promise?" he sniffled.

"Pinky promise," she said holding out her pinky.

Yugi did as well, and they smiled at each other for a while.

Sonya let go, when she heard their father bang on the door.

"Open this up, brat!" he demanded. "Or else you'll be sorry!"

Sonya ran over to the door and lock it.

She heard him get more and more frustrated. "Open the fuckin' door!"

Sonya and Yugi just stayed quiet.

They heard a 'thud' and knew he had finally passed out.

Sonya ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

She desperately wanted to break down and cry, but she had to stay strong for Yugi.

Her sigh was ragged, however, and Yugi could sense her sadness and fear.

Sadness of her father acting this way and fear of what he could do to them.

Yugi crawled out of the closet and made his way towards Sonya.

His had touched hers, and they both looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi," she said with a cracking voice. "You deserve better."

Yugi just crawled into her lap and nuzzled up to her. "No, you're doing a great job. I love you, sissy."

Sonya wrapped her arms around him and began to let her tears flow.

Yugi just comforted her and gave her the support she seeked.

"I love you too, Yugi," she sobbed. "Remember that."

"Get out of the way, Sonya," Henry demanded.

---

Sonya, who was now seventeen, stood her ground in front of Yugi, who was now thirteen.

Jenny was long gone by now, leaving Henry alone with no play toy at the time.

"No, I won't let you hurt him," she stated firmly. "You may not love him, but I do."

This ticked off her father to no end.

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the frightened teen.

"L-let her g-go," he stuttered.

"Who are you to tell me what to do," he spat. "You're just some piece of trash!"

Sonya tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he didn't allow any sort of opening for her.

"Protecting the worm deserves punishment," he informed her.

"No!" Yugi cried helplessly.

Henry then punched Yugi right in the gut. "Shut it, trash! You've no right to speak up to me!"

"Yugi!" Sonya cried before bitting his arm.

"Owww!" he cried. "You little bitch!"

A sharp pain spread across her face, causing her to stumble backwards.

Another kick to the gut made her fall over to her side.

He took of his belt and hissed, "I should teach you a lesson."

Sonya closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but found none.

Opening one eye, she was shocked to find Yugi covering her with his arms spread.

"Leave her alone," he demanded bravely. "She didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Yugi... no," she pleaded. "Just get out of here!"

"No, he wants to be the hero," Henry told her. "Then I'll roll with that."

He grabbed Yugi's arm, and began to drag him away.

"I like your new backbone," he purred in the younger's ear.

Sonya's eyes widened, and she sprang up onto her feet.

"No please!" she wailed. "Anything but that! He's just a child!"

"Don't worry, princess," he told her huskily. "You'll get your turn soon, too."

Her father turned his back towards her, and opened the door to Yugi and hers bedroom.

Sonya grabbed a nearby vase on the and boldly smashed it on his head, right before he went after Yugi, who was already thrown in the room.

Immediately, he fell to the ground, and Yugi sprinted into her arms crying.

"He w-was g-going t-to..." Yugi stuttered too scared to finish his sentence.

"I know," Sonya sobbed. "I couldn't let him do it."

Yugi just kept his grip on her shirt, as she went over to get the phone.

"Don't worry, Yugi," she assured him dialing a number. "We're gonna be alright."

Yugi listened as his sister spoke to the person she was talking to. She told their story and where they lived. Once she hung up, he looked up at her.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I called 911," she explained. "We're gonna be aright now."

They both leaned against the wall, Yugi still keeping a death grip on Sonya's shirt.

She began to run her hand through his soft, silky hair and hum a random tune.

Yugi just nuzzled up closer to her, keeping a close eye on their father.

"You know," Sonya whispered. "I never thanked you for saving me. It was really brave of you."

"I couldn't let him hurt you again," Yugi whispered back. "How's your gut feel."

"Not the best, but I'll manage," she told him. "How about you?"

"He knocked the wind out of me, but I'm only a bit sore," he answered.

He looked at her face and saw the pink mark on her cheek from the slap was still there.

Yugi moved his hand toward her face and gently placed it on the mark.

"I'm sorry that I did this," Yugi said. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened..."

"No," Sonya told him sternly and touched his hand on her cheek with her own. "You've nothing to do with this. He's just a cold, heartless man now."

"But I'm the reason he's always mad," Yugi protested.

"Don't think that, Yugi," she begged him. "You're just a sweet, innocent child that got caught up in the middle of huge disaster, but remember that I love you. That's what matter, not him."

Just then the police barged into the room, guns in their hands.

One of them went over to the two siblings.

"Hey there, you two," he said with a kind smile. "You're going to be alright now."

Sonya smiled back at the man, but Yugi held onto Sonya tighter, looking for comfort and assurance.

"You hear that, Yugi," she told him. "We're gonna be alright."

"What are your names," the police man asked helping them up.

"My name is Sonya Mouto," she introduced. "And this is my younger brother, Yugi."

Yugi just shied away from the man, still a bit jumpy after the earlier experience.

"He's not too good with strangers," she told him. "We've been through some rough years."

"How old are you two kids?" he asked leading them out of the house.

They other policemen were taking care of the scene and their knocked out father.

"I'm seventeen, and Yugi is thirteen," she answered.

The man just wrote down everything in a notepad, and continued to ask questions about what happened, and how they were treated.

Once the questioning was done, he said, "My name is officer Dan Millennium."

"Millennium?" Sonya repeated. "That's an interesting last name."

"I think it suits me quite well," Dan told her with a smile. "It has a cool ring to it."

Sonya smiled back at him and nodded.

"So, what's gonna happen to us?" Yugi finally asked timidly.

"Well," Dan answered, "We're gonna look for any close relatives nearby, and if it doesn't work out, we'll put you in foster care."

"You won't split us up, will you!" Yugi asked in panic.

Sonya looked at Dan with a worried look on her face as well.

"We'll try to keep you two together, but that might not be an issue if we find any sort of family around here."

"Do you know anyone who lives around here, Sonya?" Yugi asked her.

"Well, now that I think about it," Sonya said, "I remember that grandpa lives in the next town over in Domino."

"We'll try to contact him, and make sure he is willing to accept responsibility of you two," Dan told them. "For now, get any things you may need from the house."

"Alright, sir," Sonya said. "Thank you for all your help."

"Yeah, thank you," Yugi agreed.

"No problem," he said to the kids. "And call me Dan."

Once Sonya and Yugi were done with their packing, Sonya smiled at her brother and wrapped an arm around him.

Yugi looked up at her and smiled.

"You'll see, Yugi," she told him. "Our lives will take a turn for the better now."

---

Sitting in Dan's office, Sonya started to hum another random tune.

"What are you singing?" Yugi asked.

Sonya smiled at him and replied, "'People are Strange' by The Doors."

"Oh," Yugi replied. "How come?"

Sonya shrugged and answered, "I always hum to pass the time."

Yugi stayed silent until he asked, "Wanna hum something together?"

"Sure!" Sonya exclaimed. "What would we hum together?"

"How about... sing?" Yugi suggested.

"Alright," she said. "What to sing?"

"The song you're humming," Yugi answered.

"Alright," she said. "You know the words, right?"

Yugi nodded and they began to sing.

_People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down  
When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange _

Once they finished part of the song, Dan came up to them.

"You two make a great duet," he commented with a smirk.

Sonya laughed, as Yugi turned a beet red.

"So have you contacted grandpa, yet?" Sonya asked.

"Yep," he replied. "We found him, and I'll be happy to say that-"

Before he could finish, the two teen pulled him into a thankful hug.

Standing in front of the game shop/house, which their grandfather owned and lived in, Yugi stayed close by Sonya and kept a tight grip on her arm.

"Sonya, do you remember anything about grandpa?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "You'll love him. Trust me. He's a game nut just like you are."

This made Yugi feel a bit more secure with the life they were about to start.

"You ready for a whole new life?" she asked.

Yugi nodded his head, and they walked towards their second chance at life.

---

"Grandpa, I'm going over to Seto's house, alright?" Yugi called.

Sonya hadn't lied about their grandfather. There was a connection between grandson and grandpa from the moment they met. Soon, the past had turned into nothing more than a distant memory for the two siblings, as they lived normal, safe lives with their beloved elder.

"Sure thing, my boy," the elderly man called back. "Be back in time for dinner!"

Yugi walked out the door, and came face to face with his sister.

"Hey Sonya," he greeted with a smile. "I'm heading over to Seto's house."

Currently, Yugi was a sixteen year old boy and Sonya was twenty.

She worked at a Diner, to pay off for college.

A better job would be nice, but at least it wasn't nothing.

"Do you have to?" Sonya asked with a frown. "I barely ever get to see you since you two started dating."

"C'mon Sonya," Yugi laughed. "You know I still love you, but I love Seto, too."

Sonya sighed and grumbled, "I guess so."

"I'll see you in a few hours," Yugi told her walking off.

"See ya later, Yugi," she said.

"Sayonara!"

Sonya watched as Yugi disappeared in the sea of people.

'I have a bad feeling about Kaiba,' she thought. 'Yugi's fallen hard for him. Too hard.'

Sonya shook her head, feeling silly about her thoughts. After all, Yugi loved the guy, and that was all that truly mattered, right?

'Still can't help but have an uneasy feeling about this relationship,' she thought. 'Kaiba never seemed like the lovable type.'

She sighed again, jumbled up in her own thoughts.

'The work hours must be getting to me finally,' she decided going into the game shop.

Hours passed, and Sonya waited patiently for Yugi's return.

She heard a car drive up to the front, and decided to take a peek through the window. She watched as Seto whispered something in Yugi's ear, which made him giggle and blush, and then they started to kiss fully on the lips.

Once they parted, Yugo went towards the house, and Kaiba had a strange smirk on his face. It looked so... lustful.

Those hard, icy eyes didn't exactly help on his current image, too.

He may be the CEO of his own company, but that didn't make him a perfectly trust-able angel.

When Yugi walked into the house, Sonya decided to make her thoughts heard.

"Yugi, I don't trust that Kaiba," she told him.

"Huh?" Yugi asked innocently. "Why not?"

"He has this strange aurora around him," she replied. "I think you shouldn't be too close to him."

"Just because you have those spooky feelings?" Yugi shot back with a frown. "You're little magic won't make me stop loving him."

"Yugi, don't go down a bad path," Sonya scolded. "Don't be blinded by love!"

"I'm not blinded by anything!" Yugi yelled. "You are!"

"Me?! What am I blinded by?" Sonya demanded.

"By hocus pocus magic tricks!" Yugi answered.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that was something said by Kaiba himself," Sonya huffed.

"Well he is a genius," Yugi told her. "He's also kind, handsome, and loving."

"Can't you see the lust in his eyes, though?" she asked.

"There is lust," Yugi told her. "Lust for our love to flourish!"

"What!" Sonya exclaimed. "You're going in way too deep now."

"How come you have a problem all of a sudden?" Yugi demanded. "I thought you cared about my happiness!"

"I do!" Sonya insisted. "Which is why I'm stating my opinion."

"Well don't!"

"Yugi, don't get too wound up in this," she told him in a calm voice. "I'm sorry for angering you, but I think you're still too young to know what true love is."

"And you do!" Yugi demanded. "That's a laugh."

"I never said I did," she said in a gentle tone. "I just don't want you to get caught up in anything you may not be able to get out of."

"I can handle myself," Yugi insisted. "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"You'll always be my little Yugi in my eyes," she told him with a small smile.

"Then go see an optometrist," he spat.

"Yugi calm down," she scolded. "Anger only leads to poor choices. Besides, you're getting a bit out of character."

"Stop bossing me around!" Yugi snapped. "I don't need your advice!"

"Yugi-"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled running up to his room. "If you can't accept Seto, then I'll-I'll disown you as a sister!"

A door was heard slamming shut.

Sonya shut her mouth completely, as well.

A few hours later, Grandpa found her on the sofa, hiding her face in a pillow and mumbling something.

"Sonya, are you alright?" Grandpa asked worriedly.

Her head bolted out of the pillow, and she put on a fake smile. "Every thing's fine. I just dropped my... uh..."

"You don't need to lie to me," Grandpa told her. "I'm not too old to help, you know."

Sonya let out a defeated sigh and mumbled, "It's about Yugi... and Kaiba."

"Hmm, you know I never liked that boy," Grandpa told her. "He seems so..."

"Lustful," she finished.

"I was thinking along the lines of suspicious,"Grandpa replied with a small smile.

"Oh," Sonya said with a blush.

"You should go talk to him," Grandpa advised. "He's just so concerned about your opinion, he may overreact if it's not the reaction he may have wanted."

"I guess, but he was furious at me," she said. "It wasn't something my Yugi ever did to anyone... especially me."

"Go talk to him," Grandpa insisted. "It'll make both of you feel better. Besides, you never had dinner today."

"That's right," Sonya said. "He must be starving up there. Thanks for the help grandpa."

"Any time, Sunny," Grandpa replied with a kind smile.

---

Getting the food all ready on a plate, Sonya made her way towards the stairs.

'Oh Yugi, I hope you can forgive me.'

With each step taken, she planned out what she was gonna say. Once she got to her destination, she knocked on the door gently.

"Yugi, can I come in?" she asked.

She was answered with silence.

"I know you're mad at me, but I wanted to make it up to you," she said. "It was stupid of me to be so uncaring about your feelings."

Still, not a word was heard.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable in the silence, she added, "I got you some dinner in case you were hungry."

Without an answer, Sonya became concerned.

"Yugi, I'm coming in," she announced without a cry of protest heard on the other side.

The reason why, was because Yugi was no where to be seen.

"Yugi!? Where are you?!?" she cried worriedly.

She noticed his window was wide open, and his school backpack was missing.

"Yugi... no," she whispered going over to the open window.

"Yugi!" she cried out. "Come back!"

She slumped against the wall, letting tears begin to fall, when she noticed a note on the bureau near her.

She opened it up and gasped when she saw the note was addressed to her.

_Sonya,_

_I have decided to be with Seto for the rest of my life far away from Domino City, without the fear of your interference with our happiness. He's offered me everything I can dream of, Sonya. Perhaps someday you'll accept our love.  
I'll prove to you we're meant to be together._

_-Yugi_

A few tears dropped onto the small, white piece of crumpled up paper.

* * *

In my opinion, this was a pretty long first chapter. Anyways, I warned you about the angst. I think Yugi was out of character, but that's okay. Next chapter, you'll all meet Yami. So while I finish typing up the next chapter, review and tell me what you all think, please! (P.S. I love The Doors!:-P ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Man, it's a pain in the butt to write a chapter for this story! At least it pays off though, eight reviews for the first chapter! (does a little dance) I'm sorry to say Yami and Yugi don't meet just yet. I think, either next chapter or the one after they will. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Sonya got up and was getting ready for work. 

After some make-up, she put on her red shirt with black vest, and dark dress pants. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and she wore high heels.

The last thing she put on was a thin, golden necklace with a small pyramid pendant. On it was the eye of Wdjat in the center. The pupil was a small diamond.

Yugi had given it to her on her a year before he ran off on her birthday.

"Time to serve my adoring public," she sighed.

Grandpa was at the counter in the shop, cleaning up the glass counter, while humming a tune.

"See you after work grandpa," she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have a good day at work, Sonya!"

She never dreaded going to work, actually. It was her save haven away from the world... and the losses.

Not to mention all the variety of people coming in.

Everyone was unique, and had a story.

Some would tell her their problems, but most would keep to themselves.

You never really knew who you were gonna serve. From a family of twelve, to a couple that's been together for sixty years and still going strong.

"Hello, my child," the owner greeted. "Get over to table five, alright?"

"Sure thing, Dartz," Sonya replied getting her notepad.

He was also the founder of the diner which was named DOMA Diner. He along with Rafael, Valon, and Alister, his most trusted employees, worked their butts off to make the diner the most popular place to eat in all of Domino City.

Dartz always gave her the willies. He was just plain creepy, and had a weird aurora around him.

Going over to the table without looking at the person at the table, Sonya greeted, "Hello, may I take your order?"

She didn't get a response and finally looked at the customer with a gasp.

'He looks like... Yugi!' she exclaimed in her mind. 'But different.'

This guy looked like Yugi, except for some slight differences. For one, he had more blond bangs, next he had tan skin. Also, he was was more mature looking, and taking a glance, she noticed he had crimson red eyes.

He looked concentrated on what he was writing in a little notebook.

"Sir, would you like to order?" she asked politely.

"Can you get me a burger and a Sprite?" he asked never taking his eyes off his work.

"Sure thing," she replied. "Cheese or no?"

"Cheese."

"I'll be back with your order soon," she said bowing slightly.

"Thank you," he replied never even glancing at her.

As she walked off, Sonya thought, 'What a mysterious guy.'

When she came back with his order, he simply nodded a thanks, and continued to write.

From afar Sonya would watch the strange look-alike.

When came a third time, she picked up the now empty plate and left the bill.

"Have a nice day, sir," she said walking off.

She could hear his deep, charming voice reply, "You too."

Coming back to clean up the table, she found a note addressing her with one word.

'Red.'

It was folded up neatly, and when she opened it, there was a nice tip of fifty dollars.

Sonya smiled at the kind gesture, putting the money into her pocket after kissing it.

'I guess my new nickname is Red,' she thought.

This went on for the next year.

Each day the mysterious crimson eyed man would come in, sit at table five, and order a burger while writing in his small notepad with a black ballpoint pen.

Sonya grew more and more curious about him each day. She was also surprised she would always get his table to wait on.

She was especially surprised her tip stayed at a constant fifty dollars.

Today would be different from the rest, though. Something in the air told Sonya that.

Going up to the young adult, Sonya was surprised that he wasn't writing as he usually was, but staring out the window in a kind of spell.

'He's daydreaming,' she thought. 'Should I interrupt him?'

"Excuse me, sir," she said getting his attention. "Would you like to get the usual?"

Those piercing eyes felt like they were looking through her soul.

"No," he replied. "I could go for some alcohol, though."

'Really?' she thought.

"Whine or beer?" she asked with a smile.

"What would you get?" he asked.

"Well I barely drink," she told him. "But when I do, it's a white, sweet whine."

"Mmm, that sounds pretty good," he commented. "But I prefer red whine, Red."

She could help but laugh a bit at his goofy grin. "One red whine coming up."

"No, one red and one white," he corrected.

Sonya raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

"Alright, sir," she answered.

Getting the whine ready, Sonya kept her eye on the mysterious man.

'He never seemed like one to drink,' she thought. 'I wonder why he's not writing on that notepad of his.'

She brought over the alcoholic drink to the crimson eyed one, who gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Red."

"No problem, sir," she replied turning around to leave.

"Where are you going?" the man asked suddenly. "You're not gonna abandon the drink I got you, right Red?"

This made Sonya stop in mid-step.

'What!'

"Huh?" she asked turning to him.

"I'd like to get to know you better," he explained. "As a friend, Red."

"But I have to work," she protested.

"Only for a little while," he promised. "Then you can go back and blame me for your absence."

He was no Yugi, but he did have that same charm.

"Only for a little while," she told him.

The man smiled at her and said, "Here's your drink."

'He got the white whine for me?' she thought in awe. 'What a nice guy.'

"By the way, the name's Atemu Millennium, but I prefer the name Yami," he introduced when Sonya sat down.

"Millennium?" she repeated. "That's a weird name like..."

"You okay Red?" Yami asked seeing her space out.

"Is your father... is he... a policeman?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he's gonna retire soon," Yami told her. "How did you know?"

"It's a long story," she told him.

"I've got the time... umm."

"Oh yeah," Sonya forgot. "My name's Sonya Mouto, but I prefer the name Red."

Yami smirked when she gave him a sly smile.

"Alright then, Red," he said. "Nice to finally get to meet you."

"Likewise," she replied. "Anyways, the reason I know your father is because he rescued me and my brother, Yugi, a long time ago."

"Rescued?"

So Sonya explained to Yami about all the things that had happened in her life so far, and how his father helped them find her grandfather.

"That must've been awful knowing you can't even trust your own family," Yami said sympathetically. "Is your brother doing alright for himself now?"

"I wish I'd know," Sonya told him. "Yugi ran away from home about two years ago, because of me," she said frowning. "I wish I could see those big amethyst eyes and bright smile again."

Yami put a hand on her shoulder and said, "It wasn't your fault. Things just happen."

"But if I never commented don his relationship, he would've never run away," she mumbled.

"I have a feeling you two will meet again," he assured. "You just need a little hope."

Sonya smiled at him and asked, "So what's your story?"

"Hmm?"

"I haven't seen you in Domino before, until this year" she commented. "Any reason why you came by?"

Yami took a sip of the strong, red liquid and replied, "I wish to become famous."

"Famous?" Sonya asked. "How so?"

Yami shrugged and answered, "Perhaps as an actor, or a musician."

"If you don't mind me asking," Sonya said timidly. "What do you write in that notebook of yours? Lyrics?"

Yami nodded and added, "Rehearsal times, lyrics, and planning of events. Currently I'm working out on Broadway."

"Oh, that must be very exciting," Sonya said. "Are you the star of the show?"

Yami snorted and replied, "I wish."

"Well you've got to remember in show business, it's a long road to fame," she reminded him. "I'm sure you'll get your big break someday."

"I wish I could," Yami sighed. "There is this one guy who has seen what I can do."

"And?" she asks hopefully.

"He said I needed a partner," Yami explained. "A singing partner, and an acting buddy."

"How about the people on the Broadway shows with you?" Sonya asked.

"A bunch of pricks," Yami growled. "They're just mad no one noticed them, so they decided if they can't make it in the big league, neither can I."

"That's awful," Sonya said. "I wish there was some way I could help."

Yami was struck with an idea when she said that.

"Hey, you used to sing with your brother a lot, right Red?" Yami asked.

Sonya's eyes grew as she held up her hands defensively. "Oh no, Mr.Millennium. I'm not singing with you!"

"Call me Yami," he told her. "And please help me out!"

"Yami..."

"Please!!"

"Yami I'm not good at singing if it involves someone's dream on the line," she told him. "What if I make you look bad."

"First I have to hear you sing," Yami said. "Then I'll decide."

"So I'm suppose to sing to you now?" she asked. "At work, in front of all these people?"

Yami took out his notepad and scribbled down some things. "Here, this is where my apartment is."

"What!?" she cried out. "You want me to go to your house, so I can sing to you?"

"Come on," Yami said with a smirk. "You know you want to."

"Fine, I'll be there once work is over," Sonya said with a defeated sigh.

"Great," Yami said handing over some money to her. "This'll pay off for the whine. Oh, and here's your tip."

This time, it was a sixty.

"Yami," she said giving him back the tip. "You shouldn't give me this much. I'm not that good of a waitress."

He smiled and put it back to her hands. "But you are that good of a waitress _and_ friend."

With that being said, the strange man got up and left.

"Why do I always have to meet up with the weirdest people?" Sonya asked herself looking at the address.

---

Driving over to the apartment, Sonya was amazed at how clean and beautiful it was.

Nice red carpets were placed in the halls, making you feel like a big Hollywood movie star. The walls were a clean, smooth white color, and filled up with a variety of pictures.

'Room 416,' she said scanning through all the golden numbers on the rows of doors.

When she found it, she did a last minute touch-up of her hair and clothes, before she knocked on the door gently.

Yami opened it up, and had a delighted smile on his face.

"Glad you decided to come," he greeted.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Not wanting to sing, I suppose."

Looking around, she couldn't say she was as impressed with his home, as she was the whole building.

Papers were scattered everywhere, the trash can was overflown with crumpled up pieces of paper and soda cans, and dust bunnies were found in every corner.

"Nice apartment," she told him.

"Just to let you know, messy rooms are a sign of smarts," Yami informed her.

"Well you must be a all knowing," she commented with a sly smile of her own.

"Funny, Red," he remarked. "Simply hilarious."

"So what are all these papers," she asked picking one up. "Scripts?"

"One of the many hundreds of papers for that particular play," Yami told her.

"Ever hear of recycling?" she asked.

"I can't just throw away my life's," Yami explained. "I worked hard to get where I am today."

"How old are you anyways?"

"I happen to be nineteen," Yami told her. "I'm doing pretty for myself so far, huh?"

"Well, I happen to be twenty-two, and I'm more than impressed from your accomplishments."

"Thanks, Red," he said.

"No problem, Yami," she replied with a smile. "So, when do I get to show off my vocals?"

"Right now," Yami told her pulling up a wooden chair from the kitchen for her.

"Go ahead and sing whatever you want," he insisted. "As long as you sing something."

"Alright," she said think for a few seconds before starting.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings. _

Nerves took over as she stopped singing.

"So what do you think?" she asked blushing.

Yami looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I think we can make this work," he said.

"Really?" she asked. "I was okay?"

"You were better than okay," Yami told her. "You're perfect for the part!"

"So what song do you thing we should sing?" she asked. "That is pretty important, too."

"For the audition, we'll be singing this," he said handing her a paper.

"'You're the One That I Want,' from the movie Grease," she said frowning. "Super."

"Kinda fitting, huh Red?" Yami remarked with a smirk.

"How... ironic."

"You show learn your lyrics really quick," Yami advised. "We're going on Friday."

"But today is Tuesday!" she exclaimed. "How do you expect me to learn a song, with work and... and-"

"I believe in you, Red," he told her. "I just want you to do the same."

Sonya sighed and said, "Alright, I'll try. I'll see you later then, right?"

"Same time and place at the diner," he told her. "Thanks for visiting."

"No problem," she said with a smile. "I'll be working on the lyrics now."

"Red, thanks for your help," he said before she left. "It means a lot to me."

"No problem Yami."

"I wish your brother could see how kind hearted you are," he added. "Then he might have stayed."

"That means a lot Yami," she told him. "I wish he could have met you, too."

Yami nodded and helped her out the door.

'Yugi would be much better off with someone like you,' she thought. 'What am I saying? Yami isn't gay... right?'

---

When Friday came by, Sonya knew all of her lyrics, and she did her best not to goof up and ruin Yami's chances of becoming someone.

"I think it went alright," Sonya told him. "How about you?"

"Okay, but not the best," Yami sighed. "I should have put more into it."

"Don't beat yourself up over this little audition," she advised. "There will be plenty more in the future."

"I guess so," he said. "But this is like my tenth one this year!"

It was only the beginning of February, too.

Sonya walked along side Yami, heading over to the diner to, hopefully, cheer him up a bit.

"You know, Yami," she said sitting down at table five with him. "I have a friend who might be able to help you out, if this doesn't work out."

This caught the spiky haired, struggling actor's attention. "Who?"

"Well, she was my brother's childhood friend, and we still stay in contact occasionally during holidays, birthdays, and things like that," Sonya explained. "She has a good name in show business."

Yami shrugged and said, "Thanks for the offer, Red. I might take you upon it."

"So when do the results come in?" she asked.

"Probably later today, or tomorrow," Yami answered. "Red, I wanted to say thanks for helping me out."

"No problem," Sonya told him. "Anything for a friend."

Yami smiled back, and then a ringing was heard.

"That's probably them," he told her.

"That was quick."

Picking the black cingular razor phone, Yami answered, "Hello, Yami Millennium here."

After a few nods, 'yeps,' and 'thanks anyways,' he hung up the phone.

"So when can I meet your friend?" he asked without emotion.

"Why didn't they like you?" she demanded. "You were one of the... no THE best one there."

"Apparently not," Yami said coolly. "I guess someone just beat me to the punch."

"Oh, I'm sorry Yami," she said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that Anzu could help out, though."

"Anzu?" he asked. "The Anzu Misaki?!"

Sonya just nodded her head. "You heard of her."

"Red!"he cried out. "Everyone knows about that famous diva!"

"Sorry, I don't watch all that much TV," Sonya told him trying to hush him. "She doesn't really brag about it, either."

"I can't believe you're friends with her!" he exclaimed. "She could be the ticket to my big break!"

"Well, that was certainly a confidence boost," Sonya mumbled to herself.

"Call her now," Yami told her shoving his cell phone in her face. "Please, Red!"

"Alright, alright," she told him taking out her own phone. "Don't get so demanding."

She had Anzu's number in her address book, and waited for the famous star to answer.

"She might not pick up," Sonya informed the antsy man next to her.

Right after she said that, Anzu picked up.

"Sonya?" a sweet, surprised voice asked. "Is that you?"

"Hey Anzu, what's up," she whispered getting up to leave the diner. "Hang on a second, would you?"

"No problem."

Once outside, Sonya's voice grew louder. "I'm glad you picked up."

"Yeah, I was shocked to see you calling," Anzu told her. "What's up?"

"Listen, I have this friend, Yami," she explained, "who wants to make a name for himself."

There was silence before Anzu asked, "Does he have experience?"

"Yeah, some Broadway stuff," she replied. "He does a bunch of stuff. Singing, dancing, acting."

"Hmm, what's he look like?" Anzu asked innocently.

"You know, to tell you the truth," Sonya answered. "A lot like Yugi, only Egyptian and less innocent looking."

"A Yugi look-alike!" Anzu cried out. "Maybe he is Yugi!"

"No," Sonya said sadly. "Yami Millennium is nothing like Yugi Mouto."

Yami, who has quietly gotten out of the diner and followed Sonya, frowned.

'She must really miss him,' he thought. 'I wish I could help some way.'

"I'm sure he'll show up one day," Anzu assured. "I just wish we could see him again."

"Yeah," Sonya said sadly before going back on the topic of Yami. "So can you help him out? He's really nice, laid back, and a good person."

There was a silence so thick, that Yami could hear his very heart beating.

"Thanks Anzu," Sonya finally said with a smile. "When can we meet you?"

"YES!"

Sonya yelped at the sound of Yami's victory cry and turned to him.

"What was that again, Anzu?" Sonya asked trying to catch her breath. "Alright, I think he'll be free then. Thanks again."

"No problem, Sun," Anzu replied. "I'm glad to be able to help out with something."

"Thanks again, bye."

"Bye."

As soon as she hung up the phone, Yami grabbed her into a bone crushing hug and twirled her around.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he chanted over and over. "My big break has finally come!"

"Glad... I... could... help," she managed to choke out. "Can you... let go... now?"

"Sorry," Yami apologized letting her go. "I just can't believe this is finally happening!"

Sonya just smiled at him. "Well, it's the least I could do."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. "You've helped me so much, I have no idea how I can ever repay you."

"Just promise that we'll stay friends," she said holding her hand out.

"Agreed," Yami answered shaking her hand.

'I want to help you so much more, though,' he thought. 'When I'm famous, I'll do whatever I can to help find Yugi.'

"So, when do we go meet Miss.Misaki?" he finally asked.

"Three day from now," she replied. "That okay with you."

"Perfect," he answered. "Can you come, too?"

"I think I can squeeze it in," she told him.

"Great, I'll see you then, Red."

"See you then," Sonya said walking off.

Yami watched her go, until she was nothing more then a distant shadow.

'Whenever you are, Yugi, I hope you're alright,' he thought going off into darkness of the night.

* * *

That's all I could muster up for now. It's kinda hard to make such long chapters, so you all have to be patient, okay? While you wait, feel free to review so you can either praise or scold me for whatever reason. Ten reviews would make me extremely happy, and perhaps speed me up. Until then, I'll be working on the next chapter. P.S. Suggestions for a title are much appreciated!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I finally completed this blasted chapter after writing it up for the last three days! Man, I had the craziest weekend. I went to a big town party thing, saw my baby cousin for the the first time this year (I only see the two year old once every year), had to go with my mom to fix a popped tire (thanks to my brother), and then deal with the soap opera of my life and family. I swear, I'm gonna write a book about my life one day! Anywho, I don't own Yugioh.

P.S. Yugi and Yami finally meet:-)

* * *

"And so, that's how I became one of the most famous celebrities in all of Japan." 

"Incredible, Mr.Millenium! Just goes to show what a little kindness towards a stranger can get you," a blue eyed TV reporter said. "Now, getting to the good stuff. We hear the premiere of your new movie, 'Dueling with Destiny,' you're going to meet up with someone special. Perhaps a girlfriend?"

Yami chuckled and replied, "I'm afraid you're gonna have to find out for yourself."

"What a tease, ain't he?" the interviewer giggled. "Thank you for sharing your story with us, Mr.Millenium."

"Please, call me Yami," he said shaking her hand before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Ooo, Yami!" she squeaked. "I'm Lacey Hiroshi, thank you for watching."

Yami's life had changed so much since he had met the red haired waitress two years ago. He once lived a disorganized apartment, and now got to live the good life in a disorganized mansion. It was never messy for long, though. He had maids to clean after him, and if he wanted, he could hire maids for his maids!

He jumped into his long, black limo and told his driver, "To the DOMA diner in Domino City, please."

"Yes sir," the driver replied.

"Thanks Pandora."

He leaned back into the comfy, soft seat and thought back to the day his dreams came true.

Flashback:

Yami met up with Sonya, who had managed to squeeze in a day off from work.

They had planned to meet in front of her Grandfather's game shop, before driving over to the hotel Anzu was staying at.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready as ever, Red," he replied with a smirk.

The drive was a silent one, and Sonya knew Yami was nervous. Even though he would never admit it.

"Don't worry, Yami," she assured. "Anzu is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet."

"I'm not worried," Yami tells her sternly. "I'm just curious about my future."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"If this does work out, what will happen to you?"

"Me?" she said with surprise in her voice. "I'll probably stay here, and continue working for Dartz."

"You think we can still stay in touch, Red?"

"I don't see why not."

Once more, the air was filled with pure silence.

When they got to the tall, tan building, the two proceeded towards the seventh floor.

'Wow, this place is a hundred times for tidy and perfect than my apartment building.

When they found Anzu's room, Yami took a deep, calming breath.

"You ready to make something of yourself?" Sonya asked with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Yami answered.

"Don't worry, this isn't a test," she reminded him. "Just be yourself, and knock her dead with your talents."  
With a knock on the door, Yami's life was about to change.

They were greeted with the squeak of a door, and then a famous, sapphire eyed diva.

She wore a short white skirt, and a pink top and white jacket. She didn't wear much makeup. Basically some mascara and lipstick. A faint color of pink showed she put on some blush for color in her face.

She didn't really need it though. She could pull off looking like a goddess even without any of it.

"Sonya!" she cried happily before pulling her into to hug. "I haven't seen in a long time! Ever since Yugi-"

"Anzu," she interrupted. "This is Yami Millennuim."

When Anzu looked at Yami, she gave out a shriek of surprise.

"You're like an almost spitting image of Yugi, only more handsome!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Thank you," he said in his deep, mesmerizing voice. "I'm a big fan of your work."

"What a sweet guy," she whispered to Sonya. "You have the looks of a star, no doubt, but what really matters is your skill on the center stage."

"I have experience from working on Broadway," he explained. "I play all sorts of roles. I sing, I act, and I can play the guitat."

"Ooo, multi-talented," Anzu said in awe. "Come on in, and show me what you got."

"I brought some videos of some of the shows I worked on during this year," Yami told her.

"Excellent," Anzu said leading them into the living room.

"Wow, this room is even bigger than my apartment," Yami said looking around.

"That's what happens when you earn a lot of money," Anzu explained with a smile. "Hopefully someday you'll know what it's like, too."

"That would be great."

Sonya decided to stay quiet, as she sat on the sofa.

For the next hour or so, they spent their time watching Yami's performances.

Sonya thought he was doing great, Yami was feeling more and more anxious by each passing second, and Anzu kept a straight face on the whole time.

"So, what do you think?" Yami asked once the play was over.

Anzu turned to him, and as soon as she did, her eyes lit up. "It... was... perfect!"

"Really!?" Yamii exclaimed. "So you'll help?"

"Of course," Anzu answered with a bright smile. "I don't know why you don't have your name in lights right now!"

"So when can we start?" Yami asked. "When can we start looking for an agent and stuff?"

"Whenever you're ready," Anzu replied. "I already have a guy in mind."

"Who?" Sonya asked curiously.

"His name is Otogi Ryuuji," Anzu told her. "He's the man who got so may of our famous celebrities where they are today."

The room suddenly got quiet.

"This is so surreal, it's not even funny," Yami said sinking into the cushions.

Sonya smiled at him before saying, "So, I guess my work here is done."

The two stars gave her a bright smile, and then went back to planning.

Flashback Ends

'It's because of Red that I got where I am today,' he thought.

Just then, his cellphone began to ring.

'It's Anzu,' he thought with a smile.

"Hey Anzu," he greeted.

"Hi Yami, are you done with that interview already?" the diva asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading over to Red's place right now," he told her. "It's one of those rare occasions where she gets a break from Dartz."

Anzu didn't say anything.

"You still there?" he asked.

"Yami, who's the important person you invited to the premiere?" Anzu asked. "As your friend, I think I have the right to know."

Yami chuckled at the tone of her voice. "It's no big deal. Just my cousin."

"Your cousin? You never mentioned him."

"Yeah, we never had the best relationship," Yami explained. "But for some reason he called me last week and announced he would be there."

"That's strange," Anzu said.

"Well, Kiaba never was the charming type," Yami explained.

"Who?" Anzu asked in an emotionless voice.

Yami got worried about the sudden change in attitude. "Seto Kaiba. Founder of Kaiba Land and billionaire CEO."

"Yami... what do you know about Kaiba's love life?" she asked slowly.

"Hmm, he never really seemed like the loving type, and he barely talked to me about anything, really. Why do you ask."

"Yami, Seto Kaiba is the guy that Yugi ran off with," Anzu told him.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "Kaiba?! Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious," Anzu said surprising calmly. "Did he happen to mention anything about bringing a guest?"

"Nope, but I'm gonna ask him after I visit Red," Yami told her.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Anzu asked.

Yami thought for a few seconds before answering, "Not yet. Can I trust you to also keep it secret until tomorrow night?"

"I guess so," Anzu said. "But why keep it a secret."

"I want to make it a surprise for her," Yami explained. "She's done so much for me, so I want to pay her back."

"Alright," Anzu said. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"See ya tomorrow night, Anzu."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Yami was relieved to find that they were already at the game shop.

'I can't believe my cousin is the reason her brother is gone,' Yami thought walking up towards the door. 'Now I can finally pay her back, and meet Yugi for the first time.'

He took a deep, calming breath, before he knocked on the door with a catchy beat.

The door opened to reveal the red haired woman, completely calm about the fact that a famous movie star was at her doorstep.

While some other girls would either let out an ear piercing scream, faint from shock, or just stare at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"What's up, Spiky?" she asked letting him in.

Sonya would call him that once in a while as a friendly nickname.

"Just came by to invite you to the world premiere of my newest movie," Yami explained with a smirk.

"That's nice," she replied as though he was inviting her to some friendly get together in the neighborhood. "I've got nothing else to do it guess."

"Nice enthusiasm," he commented.

"I'm sorry, Yami," she apologized going over to the kitchen. "Ever since my grandpa died eight months ago, I feel so... empty, you know?"

He watched as she walked over to the sofa and plotted down.

"It's hopeless, isn't it?" she whispered.

"What?" Yami asked sitting next to her.

"I'll never see Yugi, will I?" she asked.

'Just wait until tomorrow,' he thought.

"Don't lose hope just yet," Yami told her. "You'll see him again any day now."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Call it a feeling," Yami told her.

He watched as she touched her her chest and winced a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just the occasional chest pain," she explained. "No big deal."

Yami just shrugged that off and asked, "So are you gonna come to the premiere?"

Sonya stayed quiet and let out a small cough.

"Red?"

A smirk came to her lips as she said, "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

Yami gave her a handsome smile before grabbing her hand.

"Great, now let's go out shopping," he told her. "You need to look nice for the big night."

"Honestly Yami, don't you blow off enough money on me?" she scolded getting in the limo.

Yami sat beside her and chuckled. "You're the reason I have so much money."

"Enough flattery," she begs. "You don't owe me anything."

Yami just sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the fight anytime soon.

Sonya had grown a backbone towards him after getting to know him. She was no longer the quiet, shy girl she was. Now, she had a big mouth, showed her hot hotheadedness more clearly, and wasn't afraid to voice her opinion on things. He was most grateful for her loyalty towards him. Through his eyes, she was like a big sister to him.

"I can't wait until my newest movie arrives," he told her. "The fans are gonna love it!"

"We'll see," Sonya replied. "Although, I'm pretty sure all your fangirls would love anything from you."

Sonya never really cared too much for celebrities or screaming ever time she met someone famous. She met so many of them, that they were like just any other person. Which was pretty much who they were. Normal people, only on TV and richer.

"I know, they worship the very ground I walk on," Yami bragged with a smirk.

One change in Yami was his ego enlargement.

He was the flamboyant type of star. Thinks he's the best, acts like he's the best, and pretty much is somewhat the best of his time.

"Finally, we're here at last," she said not wanting to hear anymore of those wild... animals.

"You're just jealous cause no ones chases you around," Yami told her with a chuckle.

"Yeah, cause it just kills me that I don't have someone offering a soap sculpture of myself as a token of unshakable love, lust, and worship," she said calmly.

Yami was silent, but retorted, "I looked damn good on a piece of soap."

Sonya just shook her head laughing and help Yami disguise himself.

Somehow, she always managed to fit his outrageous hair in a hat, and topped it off with sunglasses.

That was all that was needed to hide the star-stricken man surprisingly.

"Now let's go, Spiky," she commanded taking his hand.

It was an expensive store, but a good one at that.

"I know you're not into girly stuff, so why don't you go look for a nice suit or something for yourself down at the men's section," she told him. "Maybe you'll find something nice."

Yami just chuckled and replied, "Anything I wear looks nice...no, sexy."

Sonya just pushed him towards the section and laughed. "Go on, Spiky. I'll be here if you need me for anything."

Yami just grumbled to himself about how bossy she was, while he dug around through clothes.

'Nothing really all that great,' he thought. 'Besides, I already planned ahead on what I would wear. Cause unlike her, I'm an organized thinker.'

His protected eyes scanned over to the jewelery, and fell upon one specific object.

In the case, there was a medium sized golden pyramid, with the eye of Wdjat in the center of it. There was a small, white note card next to it that said, 'Millennium Puzzle.'

'It's nice to see a little piece of home around sometimes.'

That's when he noticed someone else looking at the golden puzzle as well.

Yami noted that the boy looked almost exactly like him, besides a few differences.

He was shorter, paler, less blond in his hair, and had the more innocent look going for him. One thing that really stood out was his large, amethyst eyes.

Apparently, the boy had felt his eyes on him, and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Ahh, it was as though a choir of angels had sang out to him.

"Sorry for staring, little one," Yami apologized. "I just couldn't but notice how similar you look to a famous actor."

'He must be a fan or something,' Yami told himself. 'I better keep my identity a secret.'

While he was deep in thought, Yami didn't notice the younger man's unhappy pout.

He wanted to yell at the guy in the baseball cap, but opted not to... for now.

"So you like that puzzle too, huh?" Yami asked. "It reminds me of my homeland, Egypt."

"You're Egyptian?" the amethyst eyed one asked.

"Yep, I'm even related to a pharaoh," Yami added with a smirk.

"Impressive," the boy said without much enthusiasm in his voice.

He sounded a bit sad to Yami.

'Why is this wingless angel unhappy?' Yami thought.

"So what brings you here?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I have to find something to wear for some premiere movie I have to go with my, somewhat lover," he answered.

"What does the 'somewhat' part mean?"

For some reason, the boy felt a strange feeling in his heart that told him he could trust this stranger.

"Well, he doesn't really love me, but he does make love to me," Yugi explained blushing.

"I see," Yami said unaffected at all by the awkward information given to him. "Why not just break up, then?"

"Cause I'll have no where to go," the boy explained. "I haven't heard from my family in years. By family I mean my grandfather and sister."

'Wait a second,' Yami thought. 'Could this be...?'

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your boyfriend's name?" Yami asked.

"I don't mind," the boy assured. "His name is..."

There was a crash heard, and both boys turned to the source. It was just some clumsy boob who didn't watch where he was going.

The innocent looking boy looked up at Yami and asked, "You always cover yourself up like this in public?"

"Only on Thursdays, little one," he replied.

"Little one?"

"Don't like it?"

"It is a bit embarrassing for a dating twenty year old to be called 'little.'"

"Hey, I'm twenty-one, and I wouldn't mind if you called me that," Yami told him. "Although, it wouldn't make all that much sense, you know."

The younger boy then checked his watch and sighed. "I have to get going, otherwise my bf will have my head."

"It was nice meeting you..."

"Yugi."

Yami froze in place when the boy told him, and he stayed in that position as the Yugi ran off with a tuxedo in hand.

'T-that w-w-was Y-Y-Yugi,' he stuttered.

"Holy crap, I finally met him and didn't even realize it!"

A nasty cough was a heard behind him, startling him out of his daze.

Sonya looked at him, with confusion and fatigue in her eyes.

"Hey, why so jumpy, Spiky?" she asked.

"Just daydreaming."

"I found a dress I can wear for tonight, so let's pay and get out of her," she told him.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked noticing she a bit paler and tired looking.

"I'm fine, just tired," she assured. "Now let's get going."

---

A million flashing lights went off, and the whole area was filled with screams, cheers, and pure excitement, as Sonya and Yami walked down the red carpet for the world premiere of 'Dueling with Destiny.'

"Here we are, Red," he whispered to her. "All our hard work is finally paid."

"It's you who did all the work, Yami," she told him. "It's your moment to shine."

"Yeah, but you helped get it going."

The movie was a great hit, and oscars were sure to be present in the future. It was filled with drama, suspense, action, romance, and astounding music. The scenery was breath taking, but not as breath taking as Yami Millennium himself.

After the movie ended, an uproar of applause could be heard miles away from the theater they were in.

In other words, the big star just got bigger.

"Only twenty-one, and already a genius in the acting field!"

"He's so hot, too!"

"I'd be thrilled to watch this movie over and over again for the next three years!"

After the movie, everyone headed over to Yami's mansion for a premiere party. Now, it was more of a successful movie party.

"Man, your house is big enough to be considered a town," Sonya told him.

"I know, isn't it impressive?" he asked. "And I earned it all."

"I'm gonna hang out on the balcony, okay Spiky?"

"Yeah, I guess," Yami said looking around the crowd of people.

"Umm, bye."

"See ya, Red."

She watched as the crimson eyed star went off into the crowd, disappearing from her sight.

"Whatever."

Yami went through the herd of people in haste after spotting the man he wanted to see.

His cousin, Seto Kaiba.

"Nice to see you came, Kaiba," Yami said walking towards him proudly. "Like the house?"

The tall brunette only shrugged carelessly. "It's okay, I guess."

"So, word on the street is that you have a boyfriend," Yami commented. "Would he happen to be here?"

"How do you know about Yugi?" he asked frowning. "I don't exactly show him off."

"I have my sources. I am, after all, a huge star if you haven't noticed," Yami explained smugly.

"Yeah, he's here," Seto finally answered.

"Where is he?" Yami asked. "I'd like to meet him, you know."

"Well, here's your chance," Seto told him pointing to Yugi only a couple of feet away.

The short, amethyst eyed twenty year old was looking at some pictures on his bureau, while mindlessly playing with his blond bang.

Yami smirked towards his direction and thanked Seto for the info.

"Whatever," he said with an emotionless tone.

'Even after all these years he's still a miserable bastard,' Yami thought before heading over towards Yugi.

He noticed Yugi was looking at one of his pictures with Anzu, when they were at his first film festival.

"Like what you see?" Yami asked.

Yugi jumped at the deep voice and turned around quickly.

"Oh, it's only you," he said quietly.

"So, what did you think of my newest movie?" Yami asked with a smirk. "It was pretty awesome, huh?"

Yugi shrugged and replied bluntly, "Not really. No offense, but I don't really like your movies."

"What?!" he cried. "But everyone loves my movies, even Red!"

Yugi gave him a puzzled look, but said, "I think they're too... action packed and not enough real emotion."

"Sure there is," Yami argued. "Much more emotion than what you have."

Yugi pouted at his rudeness and said, "I was just stating my opinion."

"Well, it was wrong," Yami told him. "If you hate it so much, why go and make yourself look like me?"

"For your information, I was born looking like this," Yugi snapped at him going towards the balcony. "If I could, I would change my hair so I won't look like some smug, full of himself actor."

"I am not smug!" Yami growled following him.

"Sure you are!" Yugi exclaimed. "I see you on TV. Showing off your smile, house, fortune, anything!"

"You know, Red is probably better off without some brat of a brother," Yami huffed.

"Who's Red?" Yugi demanded stopping in his tracks. "What do you mean, 'brother?'"

"Yugi, your older sister is here," Yami explained. "The one you left four years ago."

"What?" Yugi whispered. "S-Sonya's here?"

"Yeah, she's the reason why I'm the 'smug' actor I am today," Yami told him. "I knew that Seto Kaiba was your lover, so I arranged this for you two to... reunite, little one."

'Well, maybe I didn't plan this exactly from the beginning, but he doesn't need to know that.'

Yugi just stayed quiet, and stared Yami in the eye.

"You're the guy from the store, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

'How did he... oh yeah, the nickname.'

"Yeah, I'm him," Yami confessed.

"Was she at the store, too?"

Yami nodded his head, making Yugi lower his head in realization.

"So... I was there. In the same store as her. The whole time."

"Pretty much," Yami replied.

"I think I'm gonna-"

Before Yugi could finish, he fainted onto Yami's chest.

Sonya, who was just a foot away, heard Yami gasp in surprise and turned to him.

"Yami, what's...wrong?" she asked noticing the smaller man in his arms. "Yugi?!"

With that, Sonya fainted onto Yami's shoulder as well.

"Oh for the love of Ra!"

* * *

Aww, poor Yami can't get a break, can he? Not while I'm on the job. Oh, and sorry for killing off grandpa again, but it's like a disease. Besides, he never plays a major role after childhood anyways.(looks over at all the reviews and begins to cry) I feel so loved right now, I think I'm gonna dance. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would like ten more reviews before the next chapter is up. All this writing deserves some sort of feed back. Until then, I shall be writing up the next, long, chapter. Bye-bye! 


	4. Important Announcement about my stories!

Dear Readers,

I am very sad to announce that I have completely lost the enthusiasm to write puzzleshipping fics. In fact, I can't write Yaoi stories period! It had just occurred to me that I shouldn't be messing with Kazuki Takahashi's characters like that, and I feel really guilty now. I mean, I wouldn't want anyone to mess with my work. So, due to my stupid feelings towards this matter, I can't write for squat about them!

However, this doesn't necessarily mean I'm quitting writing here altogether, but I won't be continuing any of my stories. Sorry, I feel like a complete jerk right now. Maybe in the far distant future I'll update, but not anytime soon. Once again, I am sorry for leaving you hanging like this in nearly all my stories that I haven't completed yet.

The most you'll get out of Yami and Yugi now is a close family relationship, probably. Sorry!

Adsica


End file.
